Mutual
by blahosaurus
Summary: We all wait for the point where it's mutual, mutual affection, mutual care, mutual love. But sometimes...sometimes you can simply wait too long. Complete.


Mutual

"I….I love you." There is was, her heart on the line. Naraku was dead, Kikyo was gone, and yet she had been kind enough to leave Inu-yasha behind, with her. So all day long, she had meditated silently, and gathered every single scrap of courage she could find within herself, and melded it together like the Shinkon no Tama to confess her undying love to the hanyou which had changed her life forever, with his silver hair and golden eyes that made him look like a god, not to mention the eye candy that was his body. _Yummy_!

So now, she had dragged him out into the forest, Inu-yasha's forest, where he had slept for 50 years, only to be found, and brought back to life by fate, for only fate could have brought them together.

She had to admit, she had been jealous of Kikyo. Kikyo had found him first, had claimed him first, had loved him first. She had her beauty and gracefulness, her lonely eyes and Shinkon burden. Kikyo was the grudging damsel in distress, hidden away by a strong, steady demeanour. But now she was gone, and neither of them had to worry about betraying her, soul and mind. She had waited a long time for Inu-yasha, what felt like an eternity, for him to come back to her, come back from where Kikyo had taken him to. Now he was there, exposed, open, and she was eager to grab.

Inu-yasha's eyes looked at her like he wasn't believing what she was saying. No, more than that, he looked completely confused.

"Wha-at?" He rasp out, taking a step away from her, and she smiled warmly.

Oh, Inu-yasha, the man who was afraid of love, for it had caused him so much pain, so much torture and problems that even the memories stung. But now she was there, ready, afraid of what he might say, but she was good at observing, and Inu-yasha always came back. Always.

That had to count for something, right?

So she ignored the racing of her heart, the rushing of her veins, and the alive sensation that she hadn't felt for so long. This was it. Her heart, his hands, their decision.

"I love you Inu-yasha. I always have, since the very first time I saw you. You looked so…monumental. So extravagant. I never cared about demons or half-demons or any of that nonsense. I love _you _Inu-yasha, everything about you, with all my heart, mind, and soul." Her expression told of her love, but Inu-yasha still stood, struck dumb by the proclamation of care and affection and something a lot deeper, a lot strong. She could barely stand seeing him there, looking nothing but shocked. So she decided to go on.

"I…I know I'm just a human. Barely a Miko really. I will never be what Kikyo was, but I hope you accept me for what I am, and for what I feel. I want to show you what loved feels like. I…may not be able to birth your children, as things stand but…we could try…" She blushed at the bold hinting. Inu-yasha's jaw dropped into open surprise.

"I…er…I…Kami-sama, this has to be some kind of joke." He whispered, and her heart melted at the words. Was he so sure that no one would love him? So sure that someone like her couldn't love someone like him.

She took a step towards him.

He took a step back.

She giggled. Oh, they were going to be so happy together…

"Inu-yasha? Inu-yasha where…Oh, Lady Kaede! There was a woman looking for you, but I took care of that, said that you needed you rest. I hope I'm not interrupting anything…Inu-yasha, are you alright? You look overly pale…" Kagome walked over to him, concern in her eyes.

Kaede narrowed hers.

"He's fine!" She snapped, and yanked him towards her. Inu-yasha yelped and reached for Kagome with a look in his eyes that mirrored that of a dog being dragged into the vets. Kagome started in surprise.

"Oi…Old Hag! I mean…look, I'm sorry but…" He lifted his hand, and there glinted a ring hugging his finger, made out of the material of his long removed rosary beads. Kaede's face fell. Kagome looked on in naïve confusion.

"I…" Kaede trailed off, releasing his arm, and Inu-yasha jumped away, landing behind Kagome's who was simply looking around, as if lost.

"Er…I'm sorry. Let's go Kagome.." He said with a sense of cornered urgency. Kagome looked at Kaede's bowed head.

"Are you alright…?" She asked. Kaede lifted her face to focus her in a shrivelling glare, and Kagome leaned back.

"Er…" Kagome allowed to be dragged away by Inu-yasha.

And there was left Kaede, in the cold of the dark once again. It was always the pretty ones that took all the good men away! Before, she had been to young, and now, too old.

Life was so unfair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_This _is what I produce instead of working on new chapters! Disgraceful!

Oh, well, just a bit of fun writing, I do enjoy doing stuff like this, and ever more if people comment! (hint hint!)


End file.
